Naughty Little Plaything
by Kiramizu
Summary: He's not human. He has only one purpose in life and that is to please his master. His master is human. His master does not know his purpose in life. Maybe they can find their purpose together... But it's not going to be easy. AkuRoku, Axel x Roxas.


**Hey there! This is a nifty little one-shot I thought of the minute I picked up my DS and started playing all of my Pokémon games and P3P. I know it's odd because first this is a Kingdom Hearts story and second the topic has nothing to do with Pokémon as it does with Persona 3, but who cares, you clicked the story for a reason, so enjoy! By the way, there is very mild sexual stuff in here, no full blown lemon in detail.**

* * *

Naughty Little Plaything

**The Eight Month**

"_Call this number now for your own naughty little plaything__—__" _Click.

Axel sat in his large couch — remote in hand— he flipped through channels, unsuccessfully finding something to watch. For it to be said that he was bored — was one hell of an understatement.

Everyone and everything seemed to have just vanished from his mundane life. His friends all went somewhere and were doing something with their lives. Axel sat there in his tiny house in the quiet vicinity of Twilight Town, living day by day, doing nearly nothing.

He lit a cigarette and let the organ deteriorating smoke fill his lungs before he exhaled. He hadn't even known what he was doing up at three in the morning. He'd dubbed this hour the 'paid programming hour' when nothing but miscellaneous infomercials played; either advertising products that would break after first use, porn or hookers for hire.

He turned off the TV, giving up the fruitless pursuit of finding something decent to watch.

He yawned loudly and stretched his long limbs out on the couch as he flipped over onto his side. He felt too indolent to actually move to his bedroom. He knew he would have to bitch about the aches and couch pains when they greeted him upon his awakening later on.

…...

Axel groaned and whined as he held his lower back. He knew nothing good came from being lazy, but he still slept on that couch anyway. Axel walked down the narrow back alleys of Twilight Town, trying to find some type of excitement; he suddenly ended up on the Sandlot.

In the middle of the Sandlot were some of the well- known resident teenagers in the town. On one side there were three kids known as Hayner, Olette and Pence. On the opposite side of the previously mentioned group were the others known as Seifer, Rai and Fuu; the two groups bickered loudly.

"Listen up loser; we have rights to the Sandlot now, so move your scrawny asses back to your pathetic secret spot." Seifer, the taller teen, taunted.

"The only loser I see here is the one who thinks he owns public freakin' property." Hayner, the shorter feistier teen, argued.

Axel rolled his eyes; those six were always fighting.

"Hey Axel, can you tell these brats to go away and take a nap?" Seifer called out to Axel.

And then they tried to drag him into their pointless fights. "Hey I graduated already; try not to pull me into these childish high school squabbles."

"Axel there's only a three years age difference between us, y' know?" Rai added. "You can help out your old schoolmates."

"Seifer why are you always bullying Hayner's group, you aren't doing much better from what my friends did to you guys."

Seifer visibly paled. "This is different… You know what? I lost my interest in this dump."

Seifer silently left the Sandlot, leaving Rai and Fuu to pick up their shattered image by glaring at Hayner's group and then they left quickly to follow Seifer.

"Yo Axel, thanks for helping us out." Hayner waved.

Axel rolled his eyes but didn't hide the toothy grin that appeared on his face before walking off towards the abandoned mansion in on the hill in Twilight Town. It was a small quiet place where he could get some fresh air and well- deserved silence.

Once Axel had made it past the forest in front of the mansion, he stumbled upon the weirdest sight he could ever be greeted with. A blond boy, no older than 15, was sprawled out on the grass naked as the day he was born. Axel's face took on a few shades of red as he walked over awkwardly to the boy.

"Who are you?" The boy asked in a monotone and robotic like voice.

"I was going to ask you the same thing kid." Axel said looking away from the boy. "Don't you know you could be charged with indecent exposure for this?"

"Indecent exposure is the deliberate exposure in public or in view of the general public by a person of a portion or portions of his or her body, in circumstances where the exposure is contrary to local moral or other standards of appropriate behavior." He responded matter of factly. "However I am not deliberately exposing myself to anyone, as you encountered me."

Axel had no idea why, but the way the kid had spoke, angered him immensely. "Hey anyone tell you that you talk too much?"

"No, for I was created not for conversational purposes; I merely respond to inquisitive statements and comments as my internal database was programmed for." He said plainly.

Axel stared at the kid with a skeptical look. This kid spoke as if he was something out of a sci-fi movie.

"My name is Axel, kid." He let out a catty grin. "Commit it to memory." He smiled

"Okay Axel, I shall commit it to memory." He said in a robotic voice.

"Tell me your name." Axel said exasperatedly. That kid sure took the fun out of things.

"Roxas, Model number 000-13, Naughty Little Plaything Pedophile Type."

Axel eyes snapped open, he knew he had heard of that naughty little plaything name somewhere but he couldn't remember. Roxas stared at him intensely; his blue eyes were cold and acute.

"Are you by any chance becoming unhappy with my current state of appearance?"

Axel sighed. He wanted to leave the peculiar kid behind. His form of speech and his attitude about everything had grated Axel's nerves terribly. He scratched his scarlet colored spikes and shook his head wildly.

"Yo kid, stay here and don't move anywhere. If anyone comes here go and hide." Axel commanded.

Roxas just stared on at Axel's retreating form before he returned back to the bushes and awaited his return.

…...

Axel had no idea about fashionable clothing. He honestly just picked out clothes that looked good on him; shopping for Roxas however had been a different story.

He let out a breath of exhaustion. He asked the girl over at the store what kind of clothes would suit a 15 year old. Of course she had to ask about body structure, his face, hair and etc. She also asked about his personality and other types of things. One would think she was trying to find a boyfriend rather than help him out. Then she of course picked out the most expensive brand in the store which came up to a whopping amount of 1500 munny.

He entered the little clearing and called for Roxas. The blond popped out from the bushes. He walked stiffly over to Axel and then he looked at the materials in Axel's arms.

"Hello again Axel, I have obeyed your orders efficiently and waited in a place that has concealed my being temporarily." Roxas explained. "What is it that you'd like to tell me?"

Axel smacked his forehead with his palm. "Here man, take these clothes and get dressed."

Roxas silently grabbed the clothes from Axel. Axel shivered from the contact. Roxas' skin felt cold like metal. Axel stared at Roxas' small body. He watched as Roxas' muscles contracted and expanded underneath his pale flawless skin. He slowly and agonizingly put on his clothing; as if he felt Axel's eyes on him and wanted to give him a show.

Axel had to hand it to that annoying store clerk. She must have pictured Roxas perfectly to know what size he needed and everything. He had to go back there and thank her again.

"Objective complete, Axel. Did I please my master?" He asked.

"Roxas… Did you just call me 'master'?"Axel asked incredulously.

"Well you have given me clothing and commands so that would put you in the position of my master."

"How about you just call me Axel?"

"Request denied; it is absolute that I call you master."

Axel had no idea of what was wrong with this kid. He spoke like a robot, felt like a robot and behaved like a robot.

"Roxas, do you think you are a robot or something."

Roxas gave Axel a stoic look. He looked at Axel as if he was stupid.

"Master are you playing stupid? I am obviously not a robot." Axel released a breath of relief. "I am obviously an artificial intelligence mechanism, also known as a humanoid."

Axel smashed his face with his palm. "Okay kid, where do you live?"

"My previous state of residence is unknown; I believe it is relatively safe for me to say that I am an abandoned unit."

Roxas walked up to Axel and grabbed his hand almost too tightly. Axel let out a yelp of surprise; Roxas' hand was metallic and cold. He looked up at Axel and stood on his tip toes placing a kiss on Axel's lips. Axel looked down at the teen with a blank expression.

"It is my sole purpose as a Naughty Little Plaything to find a master and serve his or her needs." He said.

"So now you have assumed I am your master and now you shall dedicate yourself to my beck and call? Is that what you're telling me?" Axel asked never letting go of the android's hand.

Roxas nodded. "Affirmative master Axel; my purpose is to be with you forever."

Axel never nodded and he never declined. Maybe this kid was the answer to his annoying mundane lifestyle.

…...

Two weeks had passed and Axel still wasn't used to his new roommate. One thing Axel hated about Roxas was his ability to ask about things he'd rather not answer.

"Master, are you not lonely? You seem to not have many friends." The humanoid asked.

"Roxas, what did I tell you about those prying questions." Axel reprimanded.

"Oh well I never see these friends that you communicate with on your cellular device, so I have assumed that they are out of your reach." Roxas explained.

"You have assumed correctly Roxas. None of my friends are here anymore, they've all moved on with their lives."

Roxas sat still and waited for Axel to explain further. "My best friend Demyx left to study at the University of Music in Atlantica, His boyfriend, Zexion, left to study medicine in Radiant Garden, and my other three friends Sora, Riku and Kairi left to study back in their homeland, Destiny Islands." He said.

Axel got up and went into the kitchen to get a beer. He snapped open the can and took loud gulps before letting out a belch. "I was the only one who decided to stay in this dump of a town."

"Can you simply not make new friends?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas if you hadn't noticed only high school students are here. The only reason this place is still populous is because those who left here eventually come back to settle down and raise a family. No kid stays here after school, they all leave and explore new places."

"Hmm, I would guess the human emotion that one would associate with this type of situation is sadness and empathy. However I am but a mere machine whose purpose is for sexual relief, so I know not how to feel any emotions."

"You know, has anyone ever told you how much of a downer you are to speak to?"

"No master, no one has ever spoken to me period before you." Roxas answered. "Master you have yet to use my sexual functions and it has already been 14 days, 336 hours, 20,160 minutes and 1,209,000 seconds."

Axel wouldn't even acknowledge Roxas' comment. "Does my master find me defective? Are you not into the 'little boy' appearance?"

Axel spat out his beer into Roxas' face out of shock. "My master, spitting out liquids is not a problem for me if that's what you prefer."

"No you stupid android, I am not into pubescent boys. I had enough of that in high school."

"Oh but Axel, I am not actually as young as I look, in human years I would be 25 years old, however my appearance is that of an adolescent male to arouse my master. But it seems that even though you are my master, my looks do not suit your taste. However unless you are a skilled robotic engineer, I shall have to remain the same as my creator intended for me to look."

Roxas looked away from Axel. Even if he had no way of expressing sadness or disappointment, Roxas still felt terrible that he had no way of pleasing Axel as he was supposed to do.

"I am a failure of a plaything, if I cannot please you Axel. May I request at least a chance to prove my capabilities to you?"

Axel felt his face turn a few shades red. Had the kid really just asked him if he could perform sexual favors for him? Axel really hadn't felt too comfortable with some android that looked like his younger lost relative giving him a blowjob for obvious reasons.

Roxas didn't wait for Axel's answer and he proceeded to unbuckle Axel's pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Axel realized what Roxas was doing and tried to move the boy's head away from his crotch. But in Axel's clumsiness, he pushed Roxas' head further into his crotch. Roxas took this opportunity and flicked his tongue out against Axel's clothed member.

Axel's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Roxas pulled Axel's briefs down; he came face to face with a half- erect penis. It leaked pre- cum and bounced around floppily in response to movement. Axel looked down at Roxas with shameful eyes. He couldn't believe he was getting aroused by a living, robotic plaything.

"I believe my master still holds some sexual frustration even if he is not attracted to my model type." Roxas said in his usual monotone voice.

Roxas lowered his head and gave Axel's erection a slow and tentative lick. Axel involuntarily groaned at the contact. Roxas' tongue felt like a real person's tongue despite the fact that he was a humanoid. It was amazing to Axel, feeling Roxas' tongue rubbing all around him, however; the only thing that bothered him was Roxas' face.

"Haah… Roxas… ah…" He breathed out erratically. "Sto- stop doing this."

Without a second response or slight hesitation, Roxas lifted his head away from Axel. He stared up at the redheaded man with the same stoic look as always. Axel had become tired of that expression on Roxas' face. If Axel had ever thought about fully intending to use Roxas for his 'purpose' would Roxas' face stay the same no matter what?

"Roxas can't you do something about your facial expressions?" Roxas cocked his head to the side.

"Master, you have a problem with my facial expressions… I cannot change my face… I lack the capability to create expressions, because to create expressions —"

Roxas paused and put his hand on his chest. He made a fist and knocked against the area where he had placed his hand. There was a resounding noise —_clang!_ —As he banged against his chest. It was the regular sound of metal hitting metal, but for some reason it created a somber mood in the small house.

"It is because I lack a heart." Roxas said. "My main function has no need for a heart, I am to please my master and that's all there is to it."

Axel hadn't the slightest idea of what came over him. Even though he was in an indecent state he pulled Roxas' arm and threw the heavy humanoid boy against him in an innocent hug. He held Roxas tightly against his body. Roxas stared at the wall ahead, unsure of how to react to Axel's actions.

"Master… what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Axel said. "I'm hugging you."

"Well I know that much, a hug is to apply pressure on (someone) tightly with your arms, usually with fondness." Roxas explained. "But why are you doing it to me?"

"I guess this is the human emotion known as sympathy." Axel tightened his grip on the boy.

Roxas didn't want to speak anymore after hearing Axel's voice. He felt an odd tingling sensation in his chest. It was an indescribable feeling; as he pondered what the feeling was, he hadn't realized that his arms lifted and was returning Axel's hug with the same amount of understanding.

Roxas just closed his eyes and stayed in the embrace with Axel.

**XXXXXXXX**

**The Ninth Month**

Roxas knew he had no heart and he knew it was basically impossible for him to feel, but he knew for sure that he found one person to be a threat to him. He hadn't the slightest piece of logic towards why Axel felt the need to come to this place.

"Axel, you came to visit me!" A blonde girl exclaimed happily.

Axel smiled calmly and unzipped his leather jacket. He offered a hand playfully to the blonde girl and she giggled girlishly as she accepted his hand. Roxas looked at their joined hands intensely.

"Roxas what are you doing all the way over there?" Axel called. He offered his free hand towards the boy, but he turned his head away and walked ahead of Axel.

Axel gave Roxas a quizzical look. "Naminé, can you excuse Roxas' rudeness?"

The blonde called Naminé looked over at Roxas with malice in her crystal blue eyes. "I guess… I mean he looks really nice in the clothes I picked out for him, so I can't easily get mad at him." She put up a cheerful façade.

Axel smiled back at Naminé and walked up closer to Roxas. He grabbed Roxas' cold metal hand with his own, holding both Naminé and Roxas' hands. Roxas hadn't any idea why but he still refused to look Axel in the face.

"By the way Axel, my shift ended early today at the clothing store, so I have the rest of the day off!" She announced chirpily.

Axel patted her head. "Is that so? Well I guess some ice cream is in order!"

Naminé giggled and wrapped her torso around Axel's arm tightly; she pushed his arm in between her small bust.

Roxas never felt so perturbed. Who on earth did Naminé think she was trying to service _**his**_master Axel; and so shamelessly in front of him? Roxas knew it wasn't his place to be so possessive of his master, because ultimately he only existed to sexually relieve Axel. But he didn't even understand why his internal wiring was reacting so negatively to Naminé.

The trio walked over to the local diner, Moogle's. Inside was air- conditioned, greeting each customer with a welcomed alternative to Twilight Town's sweltering heat. A girl with short black hair and a sullen expression came over slowly to the trio.

"Welcome to Moogle's, my name is Xion and I will be… your… fuzzy companion today… kupo." She said as chagrin heavily laced her voice.

Axel tried hard to contain his laughter. Naminé looked absolutely ecstatic. Roxas for some reason felt some sort of tingling in his hardware again, something like "sympathy" for the girl in the scandalously short furry dress.

"Xion, is this why you never wanted me to come to your job?" Naminé cooed. "Why I think you look adorable, why Seifer would think so as well!"

Xion's face turned red. She smacked Naminé's mouth shut, dragged her over to a table and beckoned over to Roxas and Axel to follow her over to the table.

Axel looked over at Roxas and grabbed his empty hand and tugged the uncomplaining android over to the table. Naminé quickly sat next to Axel, leaving Roxas to sit across from Axel in the single chair. Roxas stared intensely over at Naminé — almost glaring — at her as Axel looked through the menu.

"So Naminé, how do you know Xion?" Axel asked.

"Oh Xion is my twin sister." Naminé said happily.

"Hm, you two are completely different." Axel noted. "I wouldn't be able to tell unless you tell me."

"Well I decided to dye my hair blonde and she decided to cut her hair." She explained. "Besides the only thing that we have in common is our taste in men." She said with a slight flirty tone.

Axel completely ignored Naminé's attempts at flirting with him. He only really started to hang out with her as thanks for picking out Roxas' clothes for him a month ago. But he'd noticed she was attracted to him a while ago; not to mention he was slightly insulted that she compared him to Seifer.

"Axel, what does ice cream taste like?" Roxas asked suddenly.

"Oh right, you've never had ice cream. Well, it's kind of hard for me to explain… I believe you would have to try it for yourself."

Roxas slightly tilted his head in puzzlement. He understood that there are some things one had to experience themselves, but Axel's statement didn't really answer his question.

"I'll tell you what, how about you just try it and tell me if it's like the icing on the cake?" Axel winked at Roxas.

Roxas nodded, not really understanding what Axel meant. But if his master asked him to do something for him, then he would do it.

Xion came back over to their table with a notepad in hand. "What would you like to order… kupo?"

Naminé cooed and Axel laughed. "I think Roxas and I will have the Sea- Salt Ice Cream special."

Xion smiled. "Good choice, Sea- Salt Ice cream is the best… kupo."

Naminé grimaced at their choices; she ordered a Strawberry Sorbet instead and claimed that she found Sea- Salt Ice Cream disgusting.

"I don't believe anyone asked for your opinion, Naminé." Roxas said monotonously.

Naminé gasped and Axel's eyes widened at Roxas' comment. Xion chuckled and walked away to fill out their orders. Roxas' own eyes widened, by a fraction of an inch, at his own statement as well. The words flowed out of his mouth naturally and his unprecedented animosity for Naminé became open.

"Well excuse me for being open!" She feigned shock. "It was rude of you to snap at me immaturely like that."

Roxas scoffed at Naminé. "Yeah and this comes from the girl who felt the need to shamelessly use what little sex appeal she has to capture a man's attention. It's obvious Axel isn't interested in you like that, so cut it out!"

Naminé refused to back down. "What's with you? The way you speak, the way you act, you went from sounding robotic to sounding like a jealous girlfriend."

Xion came back with their ice cream. Roxas understood where his ill feeling for Naminé came from. He was experiencing the human emotion known as 'jealousy.' He hadn't the foggiest of how he could experience it, but there it was gnawing at his internal receptors and wiring. He thought such nasty thoughts towards Naminé and upset that Axel had encouraged her brazen behavior.

Naminé continued to throw in bitchy remarks towards Roxas here and there. Roxas confused with how to act continued to glare at Naminé, unsure of how to stop her behavior.

"Roxas I understand now. You like Axel, the same way I do, don't you." She smirked. She attempted to embarrass the boy by putting him on the spot.

"Of course I do, if not more than you ever will." He said to her unabashedly.

She felt her cheeks heat up. She hadn't expected him to say something like that so openly.

"Well Naminé I believe that this is where you should stop this petty behavior and move on like Roxas has." Axel said.

Naminé quickly excused herself and got up from her spot next to Axel. Never had she been so mortified to have a guy she was attracted to chastise her and then get shut down by a cold, stoic boy who claimed to like the same guy more. She just wanted to get away from the two as fast as possible.

Roxas felt lighter after Naminé's departure; it felt like that refreshing feeling after his hardware had been reset and re- calibrated.

"So Roxy how's that ice cream taste to you?" Axel grinned cattishly.

Roxas dipped his spoon into the ice cream and licked the spoon clean. His sensory buds were overloaded, even though he had been given some parts to stimulate human like senses; ice cream was the most euphoric thing he had been given.

"Tastes just like how the icing on the cake should taste!" He exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Tenth Month**

It was the tenth month; Axel had never felt so ecstatic in his life. For once he woke up with a smile that could rival the brilliance of the sun. Axel had waited for this day with bated pleasure. His friends from high school were coming back to visit and stay for the holidays.

"Axel, you seem pretty happy today. Is a festivity of some type to occur today?" Roxas asked.

Axel smiled over at Roxas. He hadn't a clue why but Roxas also seemed to become more human like as the days passed. His voice, albeit still monotonous, had a change in pitch slightly; making his words sound more relaxed. His face showed some form of expression; even if it usually was pouting, disappointment or envy towards anyone who stepped to close to Axel. His blue eyes were slowly changing from cold and calculating to plain and peaceful.

"No Roxy, in fact, today is just a normal regular day."

"Oh… Well then… "Hooray for normal day!" day." Roxas said monotonously with a slight lethargic wave of his hands.

Axel's face connected with his palm. "Roxas, just come with me today."

…

Axel sat on the clock tower with everyone like they used to back in the day. Every friend that spent their trusty school days with him was up there; Demyx, the musical prodigy, and Zexion, the medical student and Demyx's boyfriend; Riku, the over-all achiever, Sora, the class clown, and Kairi, the mother goose.

"But man Axel isn't Roxas a tiny bit too young?" Kairi pressed.

Since they had all met Roxas, they had all assumed that Roxas was Axel's pubescent high school lover. No matter how many times he had tried to deny it, none of them truly removed the doubt from their silly minds.

"Kairi, I think if Axel doesn't mind a little 5 to 10, why should we?" Riku quipped. His response from Axel was a well manicured middle finger sticking up at him.

"Roxas, you've barely said a word to us, we don't bite, dude… At least depending on what body part you want to risk." Sora wagered deviously.

Roxas looked at Sora, confusion etched on his delicate face. He looked over at Axel, but Axel was already conversing with Riku and Kairi. He really felt out of place with Axel's friends, almost as if he had been intruding on his master's personal time. He was a plaything, an object used for one's pleasure, so what right did he have to be included in Axel's personal affairs.

Axel was happy to be reunited with his friends. But it hadn't felt the same as before, in fact, it felt like he was with completely different people. Demyx was no longer the goofball that he made inappropriate jokes with in the back of chemistry, but a mature young man who talked about the icky things in life such as politics and philosophy; Zexion seemed more serious about settling down with Demyx and starting a family. Riku was offered a job to continuously travel to different places as a business representative. Sora spoke heavily about his future plans in life, hinting heavily at a life with Riku; Kairi, who was shy as ever, became more outgoing and focused on enjoying her youth.

Axel felt left out, as if he was the only one who still clung on to a past that was left behind long ago. He looked over at Roxas for a brief moment and their eyes met; Roxas' eyes were filled with emotion. Axel's eyes widened, it was a miracle. How was Roxas beginning to change like this when he was just an android? Why was Roxas gradually experiencing the same emotions and sentient that he had called worthless to him about two months ago? All these questions formed with no answer.

"Mast— Axel, is there something wrong?" Roxas corrected himself. "You seem slightly dazed."

His voice changed slightly expressing concern for Axel. Axel was going to say something but Kairi interjected. "Don't worry Roxas, Axel always looks like that, he can't help it." She points at her temple. "He lacks a brain."

Axel glared over at Kairi and playfully stuck up his middle finger at her. Roxas stared at their interaction with intrigue. He'd never really seen his master this happy. Roxas always watched his master wander aimlessly around town and in his house. Upon Axel's face was an expression of discontent every day; Roxas always felt an odd buzzing sensation in his circuitry when he watched his master walk around like that every day. Roxas assumed it was his internal computer database instructing him to please his master. But it was more than that and he knew it was more than that, but he didn't know what it was.

"So Roxas, what's it like living with Axel?" Demyx asked. "Is he still the forever slob as usual?"

Roxas turned over to Demyx. "Well no, Axel is actually very well organized… Was he different when you met him?"

Demyx's eyes widened. "Oh yeah man, Axel was so disorganized he could have lost a body limb in that room of his."

Roxas scrunched up his face; a room that dirty? He couldn't possibly have imagined what was in that room.

"What about his cooking? Is it terrible?" Kairi asked. "I remember this one time he tried to make an omelet and nearly burnt down his house."

"Why Axel is very decent at cooking, he makes instant noodles to perfection." Roxas answered truthfully.

The group laughed loudly. Roxas hadn't understood the joke very well; he hadn't understood what was so funny about Axel cooking instant food. He personally didn't like Axel eating those things as they were full of additives and preservatives like disodium inosinate and potassium carbonate. He wanted to cook nutritional foods and serve them to Axel, but while Roxas had the recipes, cooking wasn't a function in his hardware, so he would most likely mess up the procedures.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. The group loosened up and continued to talk about miscellaneous topics. Even Roxas became a bit more comfortable and contributed a bit to the conversation slightly.

By time it was nightfall, Axel and Roxas had parted ways with the group and walked off towards Axel's house. Roxas stared at Axel intensely; Axel felt Roxas' eyes on him, but made light of it.

"Every time I dreamed of the day we'd all get together and talk about things and how it used to be. But I never even thought that maybe I may have been just stuck in the past." Axel suddenly said. "I never thought any of us would have changed much over these last few years, but as I spoke with them I realized we weren't the same group of bratty teenagers, but we were adults now, maturing and making something out of our lives."

Roxas listened quietly to Axel speak. He finally heard from his master himself about his inner feelings. He looked over at Axel and to his surprise, small tear streaks glistened in the moonlight.

"Even I changed, from the most immature teenager to a pretty mild- tempered man." Axel wiped his cheeks and lightly smacked his cheeks.

Roxas knew these types of thoughts were inappropriate; he felt jealous of Axel's friends. They got to grow up alongside his master, witnessed his maturing from childhood to adulthood and they got to make memories with him that they could all look back on with him.

He felt… sad… and lonely. Roxas felt the buzzing in his hardware strengthen and pulsate. It was painful and terrible. He felt a lump the approximate size of a golf ball take presence in his throat. It was hard to swallow and it made him feel worse. His stomach felt hollow and his eyes felt watery.

Axel noted Roxas' peculiar silence and turned around to look at the humanoid. Axel's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Roxas stood there in his usual stance, but tears glistened in the moonlight and trickled down from the corner of his blue eyes, slid down his cheek and ultimately ended up at his chin.

"Roxas… you're… you're crying?" Axel didn't know how to feel about Roxas' state.

Roxas slowly raised his hand to his face. He touched a tear and elicited a gasp; he was startled by the sensation of the tear on his fingertips. A tear rolled into his gaping mouth; it tasted like plain water, he supposed it was from his lack of an internal human body system, but the feelings were still there.

"Axel… I- I don't…" Every syllable he pronounced only made the tears produce faster. "Axel I can't speak… my-I'm." His voice cracked.

He panicked which made the tears fall faster. "Axel!" He wailed.

He sprang forward and collided into Axel's chest. He brought his arms around Axel's tiny waist and buried his face in Axel's stomach. Axel draped one arm around Roxas and slowly petted his head.

"What brought this on, Roxy?" He asked the boy in a motherly tone. "Why are you crying?"

Axel had grown particularly close to Roxas. The kid's naïveté and lack of understanding for human emotions and actions brought out this protective 'older brother' nature in him. It was hard for him to honestly watch Roxas scared like that.

"I don't know… I just suddenly felt lonely… and sad." He muffled into Axel's stomach.

Roxas gripped his waist tightly and pushed his head in further as he continued to cry harder.

Axel returned the embrace and tried his best to console the poor shocked android.

**XXXXXXXX**

11**th ****Month**

Axel watched Roxas from his little corner in the living room. He was kind of at a loss of what to do with the android. Since the boy's outburst last month, he had literally been trying to rape Axel, every time he saw him.

"Master!" Roxas' voice rang out.

Axel couldn't go anywhere without worrying about his virginity being kept intact. Roxas was always there waiting for Axel, stripped him of his clothes, threw himself on top of him and went as far as to do things to Axel as the man slept.

"Master how about I top you?" Roxas suggested.

Axel rolled his green eyes in annoyance. "Roxas for the last time I don't want you in that way."

"But… Axeeeelllllll!" He whined. "I want to service you, do you not understand that this is the purpose of my existence."

"It sounds like you want to sexually satisfy yourself without considering my feelings at all." Axel scoffed.

Roxas didn't know why but every time Axel refused him… He felt awful, like something was gnawing at his chest.

"Roxas, I'm honestly getting tired of this." Axel said.

"But I'm supposed to make my master happy. If you aren't happy —"

Axel glared at Roxas and cut him off. "Well there's other ways to make someone happy besides fucking! Maybe what I need is security or stability or enjoying some buddy time with you and not having to worry if you're plotting how to get in my damn pants."

Roxas stayed silent and looked towards the ground. Maybe Axel wasn't his master… maybe he forced the position on the man and made him uncomfortable. Maybe Axel just didn't…

"I'm tired of looking at you right now. I need to cool down some." Axel walked past Roxas and out of the front door. He hadn't even glance back at the dejected boy behind him.

"Later."

…...

Axel sat on top of the highest hill in Sunset Terrace. This had been his isolation spot in high school. When things got too heavy or when he needed to think, this place was always waiting for him. Not even his friends knew about this spot, because he never wanted them to know.

He watched the twilight that enveloped the town solemnly. He hadn't known what he wanted, where to go or how to spend his life. Millions of things floated in his head; His friends, his love life, his future… and Roxas. And somehow, Roxas seemed to connect to all of those things.

He had no clue towards his feelings for Roxas. At first he felt like some kind of older brother. Clothing him, teaching him and spending time with him. In the beginning it seemed like something father and son or older brother and younger brother did together. Then Roxas became something like his best friend, someone he felt comfortable with at all times. But now, his feelings towards Roxas were vexing and all over the place.

Throughout his years in high school, he never had any romantic encounters of any sort. Demyx was dating Zexion from freshman year, Sora and Riku had fawned all over each other, not like that had changed, and Kairi was with a new guy every week, even Sora at some point; So technically, Axel was the most inexperienced when it came to situations of that type. He never felt like the right person was out there for him yet; he didn't even have a sexual preference for anyone. He just lived life without viewing anyone as a potential significant other, but of course after some of the shit he witnessed his friends go through during these relationship problems.

He lay down, making sure to face the sky and the fading clouds that became wispier and wispier as they floated in the air. He couldn't get Roxas off his mind no matter how hard he'd tried. He slightly regretted the way he blew up at Roxas before. The boy was just as confused as him — if not more— about his feelings. Roxas was a regular android created to have sex with the pathetic bastard who decided to buy him. Of course, Axel considered that a form of prostitution and Roxas didn't even know… or care for that matter. He wasn't created to care, just to fuck and that's all he was good for. Just to serve his master… never to fall in love or bask in personal happiness.

"Serve his master, huh?" Axel said bitterly. "What if it wasn't me who found him? … It's not like those feelings he has are exclusive."

And that was the part that scared Axel the most. It was one thing to fall in love without any indication of the other person's feelings… But to love a sex android, who had no feelings to begin with was another story. Roxas' devotion, his loyalty and his words could all be artificial; who was to say if someone else had stumbled upon like how he did, Roxas wouldn't have acted the same way with that person over time. Axel hated that thought and almost hated himself for letting his feelings get that far.

"Roxas… I…" Axel whispered to no one.

Axel got up from his spot and decided to walk around a bit more before returning home. Along his little walk he noticed everyone around him was holding hands and talking amongst each other with loving gazes directed towards one another. It made Axel curious; would Roxas' hands still feel warm to him even if he was an android? Would Roxas' eyes always hold him captive, regardless of how many times he's looked at them?

All these questions formed in Axel's mind. It intrigued him; he yearned for the answers… It made him… jealous. Why did those people find love so easily? Why could they hug their lover and feel warmth radiate off their bodies? Why could they have emotions, yet abuse themselves and others so cruelly? Why could they kiss their lover, when he couldn't? Why could their heart beat strongly when they were in love? Why couldn't Roxas be human and experience these feelings and those who didn't deserve to could?

It wasn't fair.

It was terribly unfair.

He loved Roxas, he didn't know when or how, but all he knew was that he had fallen deeply in love with the machine.

_**Machine.**_Of course no matter how many times he referred to Roxas as 'teen' or 'boy', those nouns were for humans and Roxas most definitely wasn't a human and he never would be a human in any form, shape or standard.

"Hey there Mr. Gloom and doom what's your problem?" A feminine voice asked from behind Axel.

Axel whipped his head around to find Xion, Naminé's feisty twin sister, standing behind him. Axel took an appreciative glance at her. She wore a pair of denim jeans, a tight black tank top and a blue beanie on her head; this outfit suited her much better than that fuzzy slutty monstrosity he met her in at her job.

"Nothing a little alcohol can't cure." Axel attempted to grin.

"Hmm, sounds like something that booze can't really help with bud." She smirked.

Axel had to give the girl some credit, she was one sharp cookie; total opposite of her sister.

Xion looked around constantly. She lifted her head up to look at Axel. "Where's your boyfriend? I wanted to congratulate him on telling Naminé off."

Axel had casted his eyes away from Xion's smile. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Hmph, well that's great and all, but where is he?"

Axel rolled his eyes. The gall of this girl was something else; he could tell that talking to her would be a ray of sunshine.

"Well I wouldn't know."

"Sounds like a lover's spat to me dude." She shrugged her shoulders.

Her blue eyes were painful for Axel to look at. They were identical to Roxas' in every shape and form. She sighed dejectedly and sat down right on the pavement. She patted her lap and looked up towards Axel sympathetically.

"Awright Axel, why don't you tell Momma Xion about your pwoblems?" She said in a mocking tone.

Axel glared at the girl, but sat next to her nevertheless. He told her everything, from the beginning to the end. He hadn't really cared if she decided to believe him but he wanted to get it off of his chest. He finished telling her and awaited her response.

"Hm, sounds like one of those sci- fi romance comics come to life. You know the kind with the big jelly like eyes and the ambiguous gender appearing males." Xion said referring obviously to those Japanese comics.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Well what else do you want me to tell you man? If you love him you love him." Xion said. "You're sweating the small stuff dude; no one ever said that love was supposed to be rational man."

Axel looked over at Xion. "Axel, I am hopelessly in love with Seifer. He's rude, a bully and he probably won't return the affection towards me whatsoever, but I still love him." She said looking up at the sky. "You're in love Axel, the only difference is that your challenge is a bit harder to solve."

Xion got up and walked over to an Ice cream vendor. She ordered two Sea- Salt Ice Cream popsicles. She handed one over to Axel and smiled down at him as she ate hers.

Axel felt much more relieved after talking to Xion. Her words gave him some kind of resolve; he did love Roxas, he knew it was fast and it made no sense, but sometimes love is irrational and it can happen.

She finished her Popsicle and looked back at Axel. "I was on my way to tell Seifer how I felt today. He might reject me, embarrass me or completely ignore me, but there could also be a chance he'll love me back." She blushed at the last words she said. "But all that matters to me is that I come out a winner!" She winked at Axel and showed him her wooden stick.

On the stick were letters that spelled out _Winner_ and had a crown shaped symbol next to the word. Axel smiled and shook his head; Xion sure was something, he knew for sure Seifer would most likely return the feelings. As arrogant, rude and violent as he is, he's a total softie when romance came his way.

Xion ran off in the direction of the Sandlot. Axel licked idly at his Popsicle as he watched her silhouette fade into the distance. He got up and walked on the path to his house, intending to explain himself to Roxas. He knew the kid would have some difficulty with that but he'd hoped that his sudden discovery of human emotions, Roxas would be able to at least comprehend Axel's feelings towards him.

He reached his front door and opened it. He didn't like the feeling upon his arrival. His house felt and looked empty. He became increasingly worried, he tried not to panic. He called out for Roxas; but there was no response to his calls. He turned the house upside down, looked in the rooms and checked the backyard. Axel looked at the answering machine and noticed that the red indicator light was blinking. With hesitation, he pushed the button on the machine. When the message played, it was Roxas' voice. When the message finally finished, Axel was on the floor, distraught and sobbing.

His long- forgotten Ice cream had melted away into his mahogany carpet next to him. On the Popsicle stick, the word _Winner _could be seen underneath the aqua- colored mess of liquid.

**XXXXXXXX**

12**th**** Month**

Roxas sat all alone in Central Station on an abandoned train. He looked like a total mess… His nose and eyes were red from constant crying. He was curled up and hugged his knees into his chest as he laid his head back. He replayed the evening he had left Axel fresh in his mind; all he could think about was Axel.

He remembered how shaky his hands were as he held the record button.

He remembered the deep and erratic gasps of breath he took in to pronounce each word into the speaker.

He remembered the salty, warm tears that flooded his eyes and fell until he finally finished the message.

He remembered erasing twenty- eight incomprehensible messages that were all terrible because he couldn't stop the sobs that choked his throat or the wailing noises that escaped his lips.

He remembered when his legs turned to gelatin and refused to let him move.

He remembered the odd pounding sensation that continued to beat against his chest.

He remembered when he had to walk out that door and never look back… to never see Axel's face again

The words from the message replayed over and over in his mind, like a slow and distorted song: _"Axel, I never wanted to make you unhappy… That was the opposite of the plan in my mind. I had been experiencing odd sensations in my hardware. It pounds when I think of you or when I try to experience emotions with you in mind — sniff— my hardware pounds when I'm with you. Everything I've done lately — smile, cry and feel— it always happens when I'm with you Axel, I figured it's my internal mechanism telling to be closer to you. But it seems that I didn't take your feelings into consideration. So before this defective machine causes you anymore problems — sob— I'm sorry, and I… good- bye Axel…"_

Roxas knew that despite his wishes, leaving Axel was the best choice. He knew Axel would tire off him eventually, dispose of him and go about his business. But no matter how much he convinced himself of that inevitable fate; it hurt him to be so far away from Axel.

There was something he had wanted to say to Axel in the message, but the word he wanted to use was nowhere to be found in his database. He couldn't say the word no matter how bad he wanted to, because he didn't know it.

Roxas looked outside the window. It looked dark and empty; he heard the loud chime of the Clock Tower echo. It must have been midnight, since everything shut down. Roxas was going to close his eyes again, but kept them open once he heard an odd metallic clank and the sound of shifting gears.

"Impossible… How can this train be operational…?" He asked aloud.

The train started to move slowly before it started to pick up speed. Where the hell was this train going? He continued to look out of the window. The train was picking up speed at an abnormal rate before blasting through a tunnel. Suddenly darkness turned light as the train picked up full speed on a rail that was made entirely of light. Roxas gasped and opened his eyes as the scenery changed dramatically to a rainbow colored tunnel; reds, blues, yellows and greens, of different shades and hues, swirled in a graceful spiral. Roxas had never seen anything like it in the world; it was absolutely magical.

Once the train reached the end of the mystical tunnel, Roxas stared out of the window confused with the sudden change of scenery. There was a large tower that was almost the size of Central Station's Clock Tower, if not larger, in the middle of large plains that were surrounded by tons of big fir trees.

"This must the Countryside that Axel always tells me about." He smiled as he looked on at the scenery.

His mood instantly dropped the minute he remembered Axel again. It really was no good; his whole life so far revolved around Axel. He couldn't ever forget the man, even if he wanted to reboot his memory, his memories for Axel would probably always resurface.

The train came to a complete stop. Roxas stood up from his previous seat and walked out of the door. It was the first time he had ever stepped on grass; it was pretty slippery. The air smelt absolutely fresh, a stark contrast to Twilight Town. He wandered around a bit, letting his body get a sensory overload. It was startling for Roxas to experience such new surroundings; he thought about how Axel would have felt if he was there beside him.

Unsure how he got in front of the tower, he studied the large brown door that separated the interior from the main world. Roxas tentatively put a hand forward and pushed the door open. Inside was a simple round room. In the center was the beginning of what seemed like a large spiraling staircase. Roxas walked up the stairs and took long glances at everything around him. The staircase was long and winding; it seemed absolutely endless as he looked up and his eyes searched for the end. He lost track of how far he had walked but when he looked down, the bottom floor had disappeared and all that was visible was an abyss of stairs that he had climbed. Roxas climbed the last set of stairs before coming across an odd looking rift.

Would this lead to some kind of dimension? Was it safe to go through it? What would be on the other side of the portal? Roxas pondered the stability of the portal. His danger receptors would have warned him against doing something so reckless without discovering any background information about the portal. However, since his parts had started to become defected as time went on, he decided to take a leap of faith into the portal.

On the other side what had awaited him was something out of this world.

…

Axel had lain in his couch, sleepless and troubled, for a number of nights that he himself had lost track of. All he had to show was the back pains and the dreadful nightmares that had plagued him since last month. He looked over at the digital clock that rested upon his T.V. set.

_12:15 A.M. was what the fluorescent red numbers read._

Axel sighed. A month of solitude; a month of unhappiness; a month of heartbreak, it was a month without Roxas. He was tired of searching for the kid and turning up with nothing. For all he knew, Roxas could have fled town.

He got up from his couch, clad in a tight black shirt and tight black jeans. He slipped on his black boots and walked out the front door.

A gust of slightly cool air gently caressed Axel's body. The sun shone brightly, emphasizing Axel's sharp features. He looked down at his feet, confused and forlorn. He hadn't the slightest clue of why he had forced himself off of his lumpy couch and into the streets. He had no purpose and no destination.

When he looked back up, he realized his walk had brought him to the Central Station. He looked up at the tower, remembering all the times he spent with Roxas up on the tower eating ice cream and engaging in mindless chatter. Well, of course at the time Roxas couldn't engage in conversation too well since he had lacked emotions. But Axel knew that somewhere deep down, Roxas had appreciated the quality time they spent together, even if he couldn't really understand the feeling yet.

Axel smiled warmly at the fond memory and stared inside the glass doors that led to the interior of the Central Station. He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the glass doors. He looked down at the handle of the door intensely. He lifted his hand and grabbed the golden 'pull' handle on the door. He felt slightly odd as he tried to pull open the door; he felt as if there was something he had to do in the station. He jiggled the door slightly and it suddenly unlocked, much to his surprise.

Once he entered the station, he had walked around to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He saw trains parked on the tracks, completely shut off. However, there was one extra train — as there were usually four local trains— on a track. He had never seen this model of train before. It had only one car and even though he couldn't see the colors very well in the dark, they weren't Twilight Town's standard train colors. The door to the inside of the train was open and Axel walked straight into the doors.

He sat down on the one of the cushioned seats and laid his head back on the headrest. Suddenly the train doors had closed and the train started to power up. Axel's head popped up instantaneously and he looked outside the window.

The train was moving; and rather fast as well!

He couldn't believe it; after all there was no conductor or any electricity to even power up the vehicle. It was technically a miracle for this to have happened. Axel was stunned, as the train pulled into the tunnel; it was like he had entered a whole different dimension. Colors swirled around him and melted into each other to create an intricate pattern of shades. He didn't know whether to be scared or inspired, but he did know that wherever the train would stop the destination had to be as gorgeous and mystifying as that path.

Axel stepped out the train and onto the land. He was correct; this place was just as odd as the tunnel that led to this land. The tall lopsided tower was calling to him, as if his business wasn't finished. He walked up to the door and found that it was slightly opened. He slipped through the gap and observed the inside of the large room. His eyes fell on the spiraling staircase that resided in the middle of the room. His green eyes had reluctantly roamed from the bottom to the top of the stairs.

Where the fuck did this staircase lead to? Where the hell was the end of the goddamn thing?

He was obviously in for one hell of a journey, but he had to know what that odd feeling was that he felt upon his arrival at Central Station and he knew his answer had to be at the top of the tower.

…

Roxas had finally reached his destination. He had jumped from floating staircase to portal determined to see the light at the end of the tunnel. He finally reached the end of that steep and straight staircase and stood in front of two doors that led to what he could tell was a large room behind them.

He pushed open the doors with a fierce expression on his face, showing that he was ready to face whatever was on the other side of the doors. The room was large, with impressive collection of literature held up in large bookshelves that touched the ceiling. In the middle of the room, a large wooden desk stood erect and two large windows in the shape of the moon and the sun that showed a marvelous view of the vast Countryside that lay beneath the tower.

"Welcome Roxas, I have been awaiting your awakening and your return from your long slumber."

Roxas stared at the man in the middle of the room who sat behind the large wooden desk. The man was old, very old. He gave off an aura of wisdom and power, an aura that no normal human could ever hope to accomplish. His sharp dark eyes were piercing, as if he had known everything about the universe and its inhabitants. His long gray hair and long facial hair draped over his long blue robe and on top of his head was a large pointed blue hat with a star and moon motif.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Roxas asked. He was slightly frightened of the imposing man.

The man had watched Roxas with the same sharp expression. Since when had this boy regained his feelings? It was hard to believe that something — or someone— could trigger the impossible in the android created long ago.

"My name is Yen Sid, I am a sorcerer… And you my boy have achieved quite some miracle."

Roxas gave Yen Sid a questionable look. What had that man known about him that he had not known about himself?

"Master… Yen Sid." It felt odd addressing someone besides Axel as his master, but Roxas had understood that this was plain formality. "Who exactly am I? Am I not just a mere android created for sexual purposes?"

Yen Sid glared at the boy. "No child that was what your creator had programmed you to believe. Your previous master was a cruel man, who only wanted to make a quick profit."

Roxas stared at the man. "So why has my body become defective over the last few months…? My internal database, my danger receptors, everything… It's all become useless!" He cried out.

Roxas had tears of anger brimming at the corner of his eyes. He was so frustrated with all these odd changes that occurred. It had literally ruined everything for him. He had no idea what he was or who he was.

"Roxas, my boy, 25 years ago, your creator had brought you to me. You were the first ever artificial intelligence machine to be created. In another world far from here, there was technology that was similar to the one that created you, but you were a different one." Yen Sid explained. "Your creator wanted me to give you the essence of a heart, but I refused. Because I knew he would have abused you and used you for sinister things."

Roxas listened to the man. "So I was never a 'naughty little plaything?'"

"He intended to use you for that purpose, but you malfunctioned during one of his tests and he deemed you a failure, locking you away inside of Twilight Mansion." Yen Sid stated. "You were special Roxas; you never really did live up to your master's perverted expectations, because somehow you gained a will."

"When your master abandoned you, it was then I gave you the essence of a heart, but the heart could only grow if you had a spark to trigger your emotions locked deep inside."

He had a will? He had a heart? He needed a spark? They were all simple explanations, but complicated to him in his own way.

He put a hand to his chest and used his other hands to touch his neck. He still had no heartbeat and he still never obtained a pulse. Which meant that he was still a machine and he still lacked something that humans had?

"Roxas, you have come here to seek answers and I of course have answered your questions to the extent that you have needed, but the rest is something you must find on your own."

Roxas stared at Yen Sid. He wasn't satisfied; he wanted —no, he needed— to know more about himself. He wanted to know that he wasn't defective, that he wasn't trash and that he actually had some sort of importance.

He ran forward and flung himself at Yen Sid, his blue eyes blurred from the mistiness that led to tears. He clutched onto Yen Sid's robes with desperation.

"Master Yen Sid, I have experienced sympathy, sadness, sorrow, jealousy, loneliness and countless other emotions that I never could dream of experiencing… But still… there is one I lack, one I do not know…"

Yen Sid looked down at Roxas. He wanted to tell the boy his answer, the emotion that he so desperately sought, but if he had made it this far, Yen Sid knew the one who started Roxas' transformation would finish it.

Roxas fell to his knees. He wanted so desperately to see Axel. He wanted to tell Axel he wasn't defected. He wanted Axel to grab him and embrace him like he did before. He wanted to spend those warm twilight days with Axel eating ice cream and having random chats about random things. He wanted to kiss Axel again like he did on the day he met him, so he could fully appreciate it this time like he was supposed to. He… he wanted to just be with Axel.

"I want Axel…" He muttered.

Yen Sid looked down at Roxas. "I'm sorry young one, can you repeat that?"

"I… I WANT TO BE WITH AXEL!"

The doors had slammed open and revealed a very stunned redhead.

…

Axel had never come across anything like those stairs. The interior decorator had to be one hell of a sadist to create a place like this. Then the floating fucking stairs and then the portals, Axel didn't have to look to know that that fall was a long way down and he would have most definitely met his freaking demise.

He had reached the large intimidating doors and heard voices. He slightly opened the door, prepared to enter until —

"I… I WANT TO BE WITH AXEL!"

Axel knew that voice anywhere. He pushed both doors with gusto and let them smack the walls behind them. He stood in the doorway breathing heavily and stared at the sight before him. Roxas on the floor crying his eyes out and a man dressed in bizarre garbs. Axel let his body go on auto – pilot, letting his feet guide him to Roxas.

"_Roxas…"_

He held his arms out and reached for Roxas. He slowly wrapped his long arms around the small boy. He dreamed of that day for so long; to wrap his arms around Roxas again; to feel his… warmth?

"Roxas your skin… it's getting warmer somehow." Axel said in Roxas' ear.

Roxas said nothing to Axel; he just returned the embrace and clung tightly on to Axel's lithe frame. Axel felt Roxas warm tears fall on his shoulder. Axel couldn't believe the miraculous changes that were happening to Roxas. His body and his tears were warm; his emotional capacity was near one of a human's; it was amazing.

"Axel…" He muffled into Axel's shirt.

Roxas pulled away from Axel. He looked deep into Axel's eyes, his eyes full of conflicting emotions. Axel noted the change in Roxas' behavior.

"Axel, I'm sorry… I was the one who left you… but I…"

Axel smacked Roxas on the cheek. His face was soft and supple to the touch, no longer cold and metallic.

"Stop it Roxas, I don't want to hear you blame yourself anymore." Axel said. "I was the one who blew up on you without taking into consideration that you truly hadn't known any better." He brought up a hand to softly caress the cheek he had slapped.

"I'm sorry Roxas; I was the stupid and immature one…" He admitted. "I was the one who hurt you…"

Roxas listened to Axel, tears still dripping down his face. Axel felt his own eyes becoming misty. His throat started to obtain that ever familiar lump, he knew he hadn't cried ever since graduation day in high school, but he could never forget the feeling of a heart- wrenching cry.

"Roxas I know this… this is sudden… and you may not be able to return the feeling I'm about to tell you… But I… I want you to know that, I want you to stay with me; I want you to laugh, cry and smile when you're with me; because I want to do all those things with you too… I want your hardware to malfunction and pound when you're with me…"

Roxas looked on at Axel. He felt his hardwire loosening, his circuits overloading and his hardwire pounding more than ever before, it hurt, it was painful… but he welcomed the pain, he wanted to hear the rest of Axel's words.

"Because my heart pounds when I'm with you and my mind malfunctions when I think of you."

Roxas smiled. It felt somehow comforting to know that Axel felt the same way when he was near him. "I love you Roxas."

Love? Was that the emotion? Was that the word he wanted to use in his good – bye message to Axel? Was that what he felt? Was that the word that his creator left out of his database? Roxas knew why he didn't have knowledge of that word. Because that was the emotion that unlocked the heart, opened the mind and affected the body. Roxas wasn't supposed to know that word, because it would have messed up his ability to function as a sex toy. But he was more than that… He had a heart… He knew how to love and… who he loved.

"I love you too Axel… I was destined to love you." Roxas smiled. "I understand how you feel Axel… I love you so much."

Roxas felt his chest closing in. His body felt heavy and his mind felt foggy. It was too much for him, but he refused to close his eyes, not until he heard Axel's voice once more.

"Roxas…"

Axel leaned in and gave Roxas a chaste kiss. Pure unadulterated love flowed from Axel's lips to Roxas' lips. Roxas felt it course through his body, the feeling was indescribable; it felt icy – hot and powerful. Nothing at all like the first time he had kissed Axel, which was plain and automatic.

When they finally broke apart, Roxas felt an intense pain all over his body, mainly in his chest. He was losing consciousness. Was this how he would meet his end, in the arms of his most beloved? He had no regrets about it, none at all, as long as he felt secure in Axel's arms, he had nothing to complain about.

He closed his eyes and let the fatigue and pain dull away and soon he felt nothing.

Axel looked down at Roxas in his arms. The boy lay stiff and straight and gave no sign that he was still conscious. To say Axel was worried was an understatement; he was absolutely petrified.

"R – Roxas… Wake up dude, it's – it's not cool to fall asleep on someone after confessing something like this." Axel laughed weakly.

"Axel, I believe that you know Roxas is not asleep." Yen Sid interjected.

Axel glared up at the man. "You don't know a thing about Roxas! So stay out of it!"

Yen Sid shook his head. He knew Roxas wasn't dead —oh no, rather far from it— but if he didn't wake up, he might as well become it. Yen Sid knew that this day would come, but he had already fulfilled his role. Roxas was in a state of recovery, a type of metamorphosis that was not natural at all. As Roxas lay still and pale, his body was undergoing a process that would have killed him on the spot, had he stayed conscious and tried to fight the fatigue.

"Axel, Roxas is not dead if that is what you believe." Yen Sid's powerful voice broke the silence. "He is merely changing… It is going as I had intended, my magic is finally taking effect."

Axel looked up at him. "… Your magic? Who are you? What are you?"

"I am Yen Sid, a sorcerer, who has seen all and knows all… You can consider me something such as a guardian. I have watched over you and Roxas and all." Yen Sid explained. "It was destiny for you and Roxas to meet, because I willed it so."

Axel couldn't wrap his mind around the words coming from the man's mouth. "You mean you've watched over us and control our destiny?"

"Heavens no, child; I merely use my magic and intuition to help certain events play out. I only play my part and I let the rest play up to fate. I just create the beginning to a story." Yen Sid explained. "I knew Roxas would cross paths with you someday, so I planted a heart deep within him and only you would be able to trigger the emotions within it."

So that meant Roxas truly was only to fall in love with him? It meant that even if he hadn't reciprocated Roxas' feelings —he thanked the stars that he did fall in love with him— Roxas still would have loved him anyway.

"Now Axel, I believe it is time for you and Roxas to return to your home… You will need your rest and Roxas especially."

Axel looked over at Yen Sid incredulously. "You don't expect me to actually do that whole portal and floating stair thing again, do you? I almost died the first time."

Yen Sid stared at Axel. "Well of course not. I shall make you a portal that leads to your home."

Yen Sid looked over at an empty space by his desk. He started to close his eyes and focus. His hands started to emit a strange indigo- violet glow. He called out some words that fell deaf to Axel's ears; and before their very eyes, a portal — no bigger than a door— appeared out of thin air.

"So we just go through this portal and we'll end back up in my house?" Axel asked as he hesitantly stared at the intimidating portal.

"Precisely, my boy." Yen Sid said. "Do not fear the portal; it can only help you; not harm you."

Axel picked Roxas up bridal style and walked through the daunting portal. He clutched Roxas close to him, praying to the gods of every religion that Roxas would wake up and greet him like he had done before.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Thirteenth Month – A New Year**

The sun was shining intensely. The twilight looked more beautiful than ever, especially to Axel and Roxas, who were enjoying the twilight as a newly formed couple.

They walked down the street, enjoying a stroll, hand in hand. Roxas looked at everything in the town with new eyes. He inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air, and then exhaled happily; a simple task such as breathing had never felt so exhilarating. He looked up at Axel and smiled happily, closing the distance between them.

"Axel, the town seems so much more beautiful!" He exclaimed. "It's so amazing compared to how I used to look at it."

"Oh, really?" Axel teased. "And how exactly did the town look before?" He asked.

"Oh well, it was really… monotone." Roxas answered sheepishly. "Nothing was really worth staring at for more than a few seconds honestly."

His face suddenly took on a shade of red. His eyes which were once staring at Axel openly, had directed their gaze on the ground. "But all of that's changed… because I met you."

Axel's cheeks slightly flushed. "Heh, Roxas you've become so much sweeter now that you're a human."

Roxas looked up at Axel and glared. "Stop teasing me you prick."

Axel laughed and suddenly picked Roxas up by the waist. He pulled the boy close into his face and rubbed his cheek against Roxas' affectionately. "Roxy, you're so cute when you're mad!"

Roxas huffed at Axel's display of affection, but secretly he loved when Axel was like that with him. It made him feel loved and needed; something he never knew about before.

During their walk, Roxas and Axel noticed Xion and Seifer happily chatting away. Axel was glad it all worked out between the two. Xion was holding a Sea- Salt Ice Cream stick in her hand and waved it in Axel and Roxas' direction. She accidentally smacked Seifer's cheek with the ice- cream stick, effectively pissing him off. Axel couldn't help but to laugh at the couple's antics.

Roxas watched the two as they interacted. Had it been a few months before, he wouldn't have understood a thing about what was going on between Xion and Seifer, but he'd finally understood it all — it was love— and now that he knew, he would forever appreciate it until he died.

Roxas noticed that Axel was leading him to Sunset Terrace. He had only been there a few times with Axel. Axel never really liked venturing too far with Roxas there; Roxas later realized that Sunset Terrace was more of a place for couples, and knowing that Roxas used to have a tendency to say dangerous things about his and Axel's relationship shamelessly when he was still a humanoid, maybe it was for the best that he didn't take Roxas there too much.

"Axel, where are we going?" Roxas prodded curiously.

"Somewhere special to me, I haven't even told Demyx and the others about this place so keep it secret." He playfully placed his index finger to Roxas' lips.

Roxas nodded and took hold of Axel's hand. It was warm and soft; something Roxas was never able to understand before. Axel led him up a steep hill and he slowly looked around. The path was wide but oddly enough secluded.

"Roxas do you like the view?" Axel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He stared forward and felt his breath hitch in his throat. The view from the hill was spectacular; it wasn't as nice as the Clock Tower at Central Station's view, but it was still lovely.

Axel sat down on the hill and stared on forward. Roxas walked over to Axel and smiled at him; he sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Axel brought up an arm and draped it around Roxas and let his arm relax. Roxas slowly inhaled Axel's scent, which wasn't really anything special, but to him it was.

"You know this was where I used to go when things got too rough for me to think about." Axel spoke. "—which wasn't too many times thankfully; but no one has ever been here besides me and I felt that I wanted to share this with you."

Roxas smiled at Axel. He truly loved that man, he knew it. His… his heart beat so fast against his chest. He loved the feeling, he appreciated it so much. Ever since he woke up after that long coma he fell under after Axel kissed him, he was a bonafide 100% human. He cried with Axel, laughed with Axel, bled with Axel and slept with Axel. He never knew how wonderful it was to be in love with someone to that capacity.

"Axel, I love you." Roxas smiled up at Axel.

Axel smiled back before he leaned in to kiss Roxas softly on his lips. He laid Roxas down on his back. He slowly slipped his tongue in Roxas' mouth, exploring the inside of his mouth. Roxas returned the sentiments, letting his hands roam all over Axel's body. Axel pulled off Roxas' shirt. Soon enough Axel's clothes went with Roxas' in a little pile somewhere.

The two finally pulled apart and admired each other's features. They shared a silent moment together before continuing with their activity.

A while later Roxas laid on top of Axel, sweaty and breathing heavily. His backside hurt terribly, but it was a weak pain, considering what he had finally been able to do with Axel. He had never felt so warm, so fulfilled, so whole…

"Roxas… are you okay? I mean — I've never done this with anyone else before, so…"

"I' m fine Axel… just perfect, a little painful, but like they say, no pain no gain." He smiled.

"Roxas that was totally unromantic and it did not fit the mood." Axel laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't use sayings"

Roxas smacked Axel playfully. "Well how about this, I love you Axel and I always will."

He laid his head against Axel's chest and closed his eyes as he listened to Axel's rhythmic heartbeat. He knew who he was finally and he didn't need a purpose for his existence… He was Roxas, a human, a regular boy and Axel's lover.

"I love you too Roxas, always and forever."

And he most certainly wasn't anyone's Naughty Little Plaything.

* * *

**Oh shit man! Finally, dudes, this story took forever to finish man! This story has got to be the longest I have ever written in one sitting; 13,000 and counting. I had to constantly check for tense and spelling errors over and over. This was insane man, absolutely insane. So I've realized I hate writing lemons – I love reading the dirty things – but I HATE writing them, they always sound so cheesy or "blargh" when I write them; whether it's Boy and Boy or Boy and Girl. So rather than attempt to kill myself with writing the damn thing, I shall just make references or small dirty scenes to appease my lovely readers out there; unless it's avoidable and I have to write the damn thing anyway. So it's just me checking a 13,000 and counting words by myself, but if you see any errors at all, just point it out to me in reviews or in a private message. Thanks for reading this long journey of a story!**


End file.
